Lake of Hidden Secrets
by PrincessDudette
Summary: Haruhi's father has died, but in his testament Haruhi inherits a house by a lake that she hasn't ever heard of. As she moves in... strange events occur. [TamakixHaruhi] Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody, this is my first fic ever! If you don't like the pairing TamakixHaruhi, please don't read. Constructive reviews are welcome. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Ouran High School Host Club". Bisco Hatori owns it…

**Chapter 1: "The truth"**

"I'm so sorry. Your father didn't make it."

"Wha…? Oh my god…"

She couldn't help but cry. What was she going to do now? Who was going to make her company? Well, not always, but it helped! And it was all of her fault. If only she hadn't argued with him that day, everything would be fine right now. Haruhi couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Several days later, after they had already buried her father, Haruhi received a call from a lawyer, who said that she had to be at her office the next day at noon, to read Ranka's will.

"My father had a testament? Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid I am, miss. Please don't be late, as for we have work to do."

"Sure, I'll be there. Thanks."

Haruhi didn't even know that her father wrote a testament. Anyway, he was too young to die. Why did he have one already done? She had to know what the document said.

Next day…

"I, Ryōji Fujioka, leave my bank accounts, my belongings, and my house by the lake to my daughter Haruhi Fujioka."

_Dad had a house by the lake? I didn't even know that! I can't believe that he had hidden that to me. He never told me that he owned a house. He never took me to see it. What is it with this house? I shall go see it._

"Miss Fujioka, these are Ryōji Fujioka's keys to his car, his credit cards, and the key to the house.

"Thank you very much. Now where should I sign?"

"Here and here, please"

Haruhi left the building and got inside of her car. She had the address to that mysterious house, and she had the keys. Now it was up to her to find it.

Four hours later…

The silver-colored sedan pulled up to a dusty road, beneath what seemed a forest. Haruhi finally came out of the car, her legs felt numb. She took a look at the place.

In front of the old house was a small lake, with pure water in which she could see her reflection. Nothing but tall, mystic trees surrounded her petite body. Those trees seemed as if they were full and filled with the forest's secrets. They hid something. She was instantly captured by the house. It was rather old and it seemed like nobody took care of it by centuries, but she thought it was beautiful. From the back of her mind a thought that she should live here came to her. With no time to waste, she went up the steep stairs and opened the door. A large hallway was revealed, with doors that led to the house's rooms. She walked into the house. As she explored the house, the desire of moving into it grew on Haruhi's mind. She liked the structure of the house, and the place seemed peaceful.

Several months later…

"Is everything ready, Miss Fujioka?" the mover said

"Yes, we can leave now, thank you"

"We'll follow your vehicle"

Haruhi drove happily until her car stopped in front of her new residence. She was glad that she could be living in peace, with no noise and contamination from the city (the place in which she is living is 15 minutes away from the capital, where she works as a lawyer for one of the country's most important companies). The movers set all her furniture inside the large house, and with some of her dad's money she bought some new too. She was now earning a good sum of money for her to survive. As the movers finished with their job, Haruhi started to unpack her stuff. She was happy and now maybe she could forget about her tragedies.

Too bad she's wrong…

Please leave constructive criticism, as this is my first fanfic ever. Now, if my spelling or grammar is awkward or bad, please forgive me, I am actually a Mexican and maybe my English isn't so good.

I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Tragedy**

---At the Ootori Mansion…---

"Hello?"

"Kyoya! Please, I need your help…"

"Tamaki? What is going on?"

"Éclair… and the baby…"

"Don't tell me. I'm on my way. I'll try to call everybody. Remain calm."

"Thank you"

-----

"Tama-Chan! We're here!" cried Hunny

"Thank goodness you're here. Éclair has been in that surgery room for hours. I can't go in; the nurse said that no visits can be held. I am worried!"

"I'll try to go inside. Wait here, don't you dare move." said Kyoya

"Kyoya, please do something!" the twins didn't quite like Tamaki's actions after Éclair appeared into their lives, but they cared for him as good friends

----- Few hours later… -----

Kyoya walked in a slow and hesitating way. He seemed shocked. Tamaki looked up and stood immediately when he saw his old friend.

"Tamaki, come with me."

The handsome blond followed the Shadow King with a scared look on his face. He didn't have a clue on what had happened to his wife and the baby.

"We lost both of them"

"You lost WHAT?!"

"I couldn't do any better. I'm sorry"

He couldn't swallow these last words. His wife was so… healthy before she entered that room. Now, Tamaki was alone again. Bad luck crossed through his mind. Why? Why have you taken all my family with you, Lord? Have I sinned? What have I done wrong for you to leave me alone in this world, with no one to be with, without love?

"Hey? Can you hear me?"

"Dono, are you alright?"

"… N-No"

"We're so sorry Tama-Chan…"

"Leave us alone"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. All of you, I need to talk to Tamaki"

The bunch of men walked slowly by the hallways of the hospital, with sad looks on their faces.

"I don't want Tama-Chan to be sad!"

"Yeah. He isn't so bad at all. Tough luck"

----- Next Day -----

"Rest in peace, Éclair. We didn't even name our baby."

"Let's go, Tamaki."

"Go where?"

"Back to Japan, my friend. You need to get out of here."

"Fine, but I'm coming back."

----- At the plane -----

"How is Haruhi?"

"She's fine. Her dad died two months ago"

"What?! How come you didn't ever tell me?"

"She didn't want you to know. Since you left the Host Club everything has changed, Tamaki. You see, she loved you."

"Of course she loved me I was her father!"

"Don't come up with that immature and stupid daddy thing."

"You mean… that she loved me back?"

"Finally you got it, man. Too bad you never told her how you felt…"

"How was I going to tell her that I loved her? She didn't even give me a hint!"

"Because you're a coward, and you never told her those three insignificant words that could have changed both of your lives"

"_Attention passengers from flight 7026 with a destination to Tokyo. We are now landing, please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you for choosing our airlines."_

"Welcome back, Tamaki."

"…"

"She's over you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Is there another confession to make, Kyoya?"

"No"

"Well then, I have one for you"

"Really? And what might it be?"

"The baby was not mine"

"Liar"

"It's nothing but the truth"

"…"

"I don't care if you believe in me or not. In three years of marriage, Éclair and I never… made it"

"Fine. Go and say that to Haruhi, see if she believes in you"

"Alright, cause I'm telling her"

-----

This is my second chapter. I'm posting it even though I have a few reviews because the idea popped into my mind and I had to write it. Constructive criticism will be allowed always.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I would like to thank my reviewers for making me feel good about this story, and special thanks to MistyRose14. Here is the chappie!**

**-----**

**Chapter 3: Paranormal**

**-----**

Haruhi had been very busy the last two months since her father had died. She thought that both Ooto-san and Okaa-san were in heaven, together, and watching after her. The brunette was looking forward to her free weekend.

"Wow! Finally, I have two days and a half of free time!" she said to herself, as she drove to her house

The first thing she did was dive into a warm and cozy bubble bath. Like an hour or less later, she came out and put her pajamas on. She was in a peaceful environment, with nobody disturbing her. Now it was time for her to explore her place. She came out of the house and started to walk through the heavy woods. There was still a bit of sunlight poking out beneath the trunks of thick and old trees, when she found a small, marble-made fountain. She came closer to it, and it seemed to be out of service. It was the figure of an angel who "spitted" the water. Haruhi thought it was beautiful. Maybe she could call a plumber and get it fixed. Again, she wandered through endlessly tree trunks and fallen leaves.

Finally she came back to the house, and in front of it was a big rock in which Haruhi sat. From there she could see the lake and some mountains in the background. Admiring sunset, she thought.

"_Ooto-san, how come you never brought me to this marvelous place? What can this have? I really think it is pretty…."_

Riiiing, riiiing +

"It's Kyoya-Senpai!" she said to herself, answering her blue cell phone.

-----

"Hello?"

"Hi, Haruhi, it's me, Kyoya"

"Yeah I know nerd. I have your number in my agenda"

"Just in case. Are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm relaxing a bit; I don't anyone to distur…"

"I'm sorry. Somebody wants to see you. Be prepared."

Kyoya hung up the phone, Haruhi filled with anger.

"_Damn… rich… BASTARDS!" _Haruhi came back home, not knowing who might want to see her.

"Let's go, Tamaki"

----- Kyoya's limousine, driving to Haruhi's house… -----

"Err… Kyoya, is your driver taking a shortcut to Haruhi's apartment or what?"

"No, idiot. Haruhi now lives outside of the city, at a house that she inherited when her father died."

"You didn't even tell me that!" Tamaki was now angry at his so-called friends. He hadn't been informed of many things that had happened to Haruhi

"Well, you didn't ask" Kyoya gave a mocking grin to Tamaki "Look, we're here"

Both gorgeous and tall men came out of the black car, and as Tamaki inspected his "daughter's" house, he shivered. It gave him a bad impression. Something was up with it.

"What in the world are you doing? Come here, I don't need to waste my time as a babysitter." Kyoya said out loud to the blonde, who stood two or three feet away from him

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grumpy" Tamaki blurted out

Kyoya gave one of those "don't mess with me" glares to Tamaki, and with no time to waste, he knocked on Haruhi's door. Few seconds later, a short brunette with long hair stood behind the door.

"Kyoya-Senpai! Was it you who wanted to see me?" Haruhi smiled slightly, and then searched for someone else near him

"Haruhi, it's good to see you again. I'm afraid that the one who wants to see you is my friend over here" Kyoya turned around and looked at Tamaki, who was behind him

"Haruhi…" Tamaki's violet eyes met hers, and he felt his heart skipping

"Tamaki-Senpai. Long time no see, huh? How's Éclair" Haruhi's monotone voice said

"Yeah… well… Éclair… isn't with me anymore" Tamaki's voice seemed painful, but secure

"What do you mean? You divorced?"

"Haruhi, may we come in, please? There is much to tell you" Kyoya interrupted.

"Sure, I'm sorry. Come in, please. Want some tea?"

The three sat in a large living room, Tamaki took the love seat, Haruhi took the large couch, and Kyoya sat on a small sofa. Haruhi served tea to both men, and sat down.

"So, tell me guys, what's been going on with you?" Haruhi made a small smile

"Well, not much. Yesterday we arrived from France. You see… Éclair and Tamaki's baby…" Kyoya couldn't finish his phrase when Tamaki burst out in tears. Haruhi looked at him without knowing what was happening to him.

"Senpai… are you alright?" Haruhi was ashamed

"Of course I'm not! Éclair just died yesterday! I didn't even have a chance to see my baby… our baby… her baby…"

"Ok, ok, calm down…"

----- Few hours later… -----

"I'm sorry for the scene that Tamaki caused." Kyoya said disappointed

"Don't worry. I lost my father, I know how he feels. Poor of him, his wife _died_ Kyoya. I hope he feels better. Come tomorrow, I want to know what has happened to the rest of you. Take care."

"We will. Thank you." Kyoya and Tamaki waved goodbye.

"This is strange. I wonder if Tamaki is ever going to be fine. I hope so…" Haruhi said to herself

Haruhi came into the old house and made her way to bed. As she fell asleep, she dreamed about being chased by a kid. A small and brown-haired boy, with emerald orbs. When she woke up, she couldn't explain her dream. Who on earth was that kid?

She stood up on bed silently, trying to make her mind up for today, when she heard laughter. Rapidly coming out of her room in a brown robe, she searched for the sound. As she came near the guest room, she could hear a louder one. She entered the room with no hesitation, but as she came closer to an old closet, almost opening the doors of it, the laughter faded. Scared, she went out of the room.

"What the hell is going on here? Maybe I'm going crazy. Ah… don't worry." She said to herself

"Mommy? Mommy! I'm hungry!" a little voice cried from the guest room, again.

"Huh?!" Haruhi jumped in shock

"MOMMY! HEL…" the voice screamed loud and painfully, making Haruhi cover her ears

"H-H-He… llo? She said in a cracked voice

No one answered. Haruhi grabbed a chandelier and started to walk towards the room. She was going to kill that somebody who was there trying to scare the shit out of her.

"I am asking a question! Is anyone there?!" she hollered

Again, no sign of living matter answered back. This made Haruhi run away, she came out of her house not knowing what to do.

"I'll call the police if you don't come out!!!" She shouted, as if someone were inside.

Her heart was beating faster. She was frightened at the thought that somebody else than her was inside the house. Suddenly she felt that the temperature dropped. And as she was only wearing her pajamas and a brown robe, she felt cold. But something worse came. Haruhi, again, heard a sound – footsteps. Her eyes widened. Not wanting to turn around, she remained still for three seconds. Then, that small and squeaky voice came again, telling her "_Mom, help me…_" making Haruhi hallucinate and finally faint.

-----

**Note: Did you like this chapter? Please let me know. I hope to receive reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thanks for cheering me up, guys. I hope that my story doesn't suck. Yay, here's my stuff!**

-----

**Chapter 4: Lost One**

-----

Haruhi again dreamed and dreamed about the little boy who was chasing her around. She ran as fast as she could, and when finally she lost the kid, he cried and cried, and the shouting "Mommy, don't leave me!" echoed in her mind.

----- At Haruhi's house… -----

"Come on, Haruhi! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Tamaki held the brunette in his arms, shaking her, making sounds, doing whatever he could for the girl to react.

"Ah, leave her alone. She just fainted. I'll call a doctor." Said Kyoya, flipping his black cell phone open.

"Ha-ru-hi!!! I said WAKE UP!" Tamaki was about to cry in a few seconds "Come on, I've had enough of this!"

Finally, Haruhi opened her eyes painfully, and her skin was pale, pale. Her hair was all messed up because of her fall, and she seemed unwell. When Tamaki saw the minor signal of her living, he smiled.

"Ta… maki? What are you…?" her voice was cracked

"Shhh… I'm here, Haruhi. You need to rest. Kyoya has called a doctor, you are safe. I'm glad you woke up." Tamaki's voice acted relieving on Haruhi.

"What happened?" she asked curiously "I can't remember a thing"

"You lost consciousness an hour ago. When we came by, we found you dropped on the floor, and we don't know why." Kyoya came closer to the two of them.

"Ah… that kid… is he gone now? What did he tell you?" Haruhi made a frown as she remembered the cause of his fainting.

"What kid, Haruhi?" Tamaki's face was clueless.

"Maybe she's hallucinating." Kyoya said firmly

"Maybe YOU TWO ARE HALLUCINATING!" Haruhi's face was red in anger

"Haruhi, calm down, we didn't see the kid." Tamaki was scared at Haruhi; he didn't want to make her mad.

"Ah… nothing guys. Tamaki, put me down or I'll accuse you of sexual harassment." She glared at Tamaki, who, without thinking, put the brunette down on safe ground.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Haruhi."

"You haven't changed, Haruhi." Kyoya said in a cold smile

"Arigato, sempai. Tamaki hasn't either. Look, he's in his corner of doom again." Haruhi chuckled.

"I guess you are fine now. We don't need a doctor, do we?" The Shadow King asked.

"I'm fine, Kyoya. Thanks for worrying."

"No problem."

Both looked in the direction of Tamaki, who was already growing mushrooms in the corner. Haruhi shook her head in disappointment.

"Tamaki, come and have some tea." Said the girl

----- Hours later… -----

"I wonder what that so-called little boy is doing in Haruhi's house" Tamaki said

"Maybe it's just Haruhi's imagination." Kyoya said, not believing in Haruhi's words.

"Kyoya, I think we should research information about that house. The first time I saw it, it didn't give me a good impression. It has something… hidden somewhere."

"Yeah, right. Well, I don't know." The brunette just crossed his arms in disbelief.

"Come on, Kyoya! What if there is a ghost in there?! It'd make Haruhi's way into a mad house!"

"Ah… Tamaki. Those things don't exist, my friend. But for your sake, I'll do it. First and last time, understood?"

"Really?"

"What did I just say?"

"Thank you, Kyoya"

----- Kyoya's mansion, 11:29 P.M. Tamaki is at the guest room, asleep. -----

Typing on his laptop, Kyoya was angry because he didn't find anything paranormal about that house. Only good comments about it were all that he found. Not knowing what to do, he thought and thought.

"What if I look for the Fujioka's family tree? Maybe something can be up with them" he said to himself, and with no time to waste, he started to type in his slim and sophisticated electronic artifact. As he searched and found out some interesting stuff, he was shocked at what he read next.

"_Fujioka's last generation, formed by Fujioka Ryoji, Fujioka Kotoko, Fujioka Bikutoru, and Fujioka Haruhi. Kotoko and Ryoji Fujioka married in March 30, and a year later Kotoko gave birth to Bikutoru Fujioka, who died, victim of lung cancer, at age 3. A decade later, Fujioka Haruhi was born. She is now attending High School at the Ouran Private Institute…"_

"Bikutoru Fujioka…" Kyoya said to himself, as he fell asleep.

----- Next day… -----

"Tamaki, I think you need to see this." Kyoya said to the blonde who was currently brushing his teeth. When he finished, he walked towards Kyoya

"What is it? Did you find out anything?" Tamaki's eyes widened

"Yes, look. Haruhi had a brother. He died before she was born. His name was Bikutoru."

"Bikutoru? And at what age did he die?"

"At age three."

"Oh, I see. The Fujioka family has gone by various tragedies, huh?" Tamaki said with a sad voice

"Yes. I wonder if Haruhi is aware of this. Maybe… maybe that kid is her little brother." Kyoya adjusted his glasses and closed his laptop

"Let's go to her house and see if she's alright." Tamaki said worried

"Ok, I'll call a driver." Kyoya grabbed his telephone.

----- At Haruhi's house… -----

"Are you joking? I am sure that no brother of mine exists or existed." Haruhi frowned

"Well, I did some research, and found out that you, in fact, had a brother, who died of lung cancer, at age three." Kyoya insisted.

"…"

An uncomfortable silence grew between the three of them, and Haruhi's eyes started to fill with tears. Tamaki looked at Haruhi and his eyes widened when he saw her about to cry. Kyoya sipped his tea silently, not saying a word. Several seconds that seemed hours were wasted, when Tamaki couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi" he said

A crystal tear came down from one of the girl's chocolate eyes. She quickly covered her face with her hands, not wanting the boys to see her cry.

"_This is so mean from you, Ooto-San and Okaa-San. You never told me about this house, you never even told me about a dead brother of mine. I wonder why you kept it a secret."_

Tamaki stood up and sat next to her, rubbing her back and ruffling her hair. She still loved his Haruhi, not only as a daughter, but as herself. He was so sad about her family's story. Haruhi surprisingly gave in to his caressing, and both hugged themselves for a long while. Kyoya just sat there watching both of them. Now he knew that Haruhi wasn't ready for having the truth revealed. After her sobs faded, she finally wiped off her tears and her face, sad and pale, looked at Kyoya's.

"Haruhi, I think Bikutoru believes you are his mother, but you aren't. Maybe he thinks that because you resemble your mother a lot, but I am not sure." Kyoya said

"Maybe you're right, Kyoya, maybe not. But if you are, I thank you for telling me this. Now I need to find out who this little boy is." Haruhi made a sad smile at Kyoya

"Ok. It is up to you." The Shadow King stood up "Let's go, Tamaki. We need Haruhi to rest."

"Hai. Haruhi, if you don't feel good don't doubt in calling us. We'll be at Kyoya's house"

"Thanks guys, see you"

And both left without time to waste.

-----

**Note: Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thanks a lot to all the people who have sent reviews! You make me feel good about my story! Well, too much blah blah blah, here's Chapter 5, enjoy!**

-----

**Chapter 5: Never Gone**

-----

Haruhi watched the limousine drive far away from her. She was pretty confused about all of this "revelations" lately. Now, Haruhi had a brother? She couldn't even imagine her life if Bikutoru had lived. Unconsciously, she made her way to her house and went straight to bed. She failed in various attempts to fall asleep, and not knowing what to do, she stood up on bed, in the deep darkness of the night.

----- At Kyoya's house, almost midnight… -----

"You're still in love with Haruhi, aren't you? Kyoya asked, writing something in his black leathered notebook.

"Huh? Me? In love? No way. Why?" Tamaki's voice seemed nervous, as a little kid's regretting his lies.

"Come on. You can't hide it from nobody. You're too obvious, Tamaki."

"Fine, I still love her. But I have to forget about her, right? 'She's over me' isn't she?"

"Well, yeah. Maybe she already lost her virginity." Kyoya made one of those mean smiles of his.

"KYOYA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tamaki stood up and his face turned as red as a tomato.

"I'm just supposing, idiot! What if she did? Huh? You can't go back in time. Ha" Kyoya chuckled

"Well, why don't you ask him, Mr. I'm-So-Cool? See what she tells you"

"I don't care. What would you do if she said yes?" Kyoya gave a glare to his friend

"I… I… I don't care." Tamaki lowered his head

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do, come on! All your small brain thinks about is two words: FUJIOKA HARUHI"

"Get out of here, Kyoya, and don't come in a thousand years!" Tamaki raised his voice

"I think that _you_ should get out of here. You're in _my_ property, remember?" Kyoya frowned

"Hmph! Fine! I'll leave, you moron!" Tamaki turned around and started walking to the door

"Well, let's see if you find a place to stay at!" Kyoya shouted at the blonde, who had left already

"_Believe me I am finding one, Kyoya."_

-----

Kyoya closed his laptop and adjusted his glasses. Walking toward a small table that was in the room, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a feminine voice picked up

"Renge, it's me. I finally got rid of Tamaki, so…"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Renge's laughter made Kyoya draw the phone away from his ear.

"What?"

"I'm on my way, sweetheart!" the French girl said happily.

"DON'T call me sweetheart. It sounds stupid." Since Renge was not looking at him physically, she couldn't see that he had, in fact, BLUSHED.

"OK, sweetheart!! HOHOHOHOHOHO! BYE!" and Renge hung up the phone quickly.

"_Oh no." _Kyoya thought.

-----

Tamaki was very angry. What was he going to do? Where was he going to sleep? He couldn't lose his pride and go apologize with that moron. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. He stopped a taxi and drove to Haruhi's house.

"_I hope she doesn't kick me out. I hope she doesn't hate me…" _he thought

He got out of the yellow cab, and paid to the driver. He started to walk to the house, and, hesitating, he knocked.

Haruhi, who was still awake, jumped off when she heard the knocking. She grabbed the first thing that could damage whatever was on her way. Slowly, but surely, she made it to the door. She opened it and saw his ex-daddy.

"Tamaki-Sempai? What is wrong? Where is Kyoya?"

"Ah… gomen Haruhi. He kinda… kicked me out. I'm sorry it's too late, but can I stay here tonight? I don't have anywhere to go…" Tamaki's voice was nervous and a small sweat drop made all the way down to his chin.

"How mean. Come in, you can stay at the guest room." Haruhi let the gorgeous blonde inside of the old house

"Thank you so much…" Tamaki sighed in relief and came into the house

Both walked through the large hallway that led to the guest room, and when they reached it, Haruhi grabbed some pillows from a closet and put them on the bed.

"Okay, Tamaki. Good night. If you need anything just shout, don't you dare enter into my room, understood?"

Tamaki nodded like a little child, and when Haruhi left the room with him alone, he unbuttoned his pink shirt, staying with a white one he was wearing below on. He got into bed and fell asleep soon.

Hours later he was deep in some strange dream, when he felt like if someone was poking him on the arm.

"Ha… ruhi?" He said not opening his eyes

No one answered. Tamaki slowly turned around and opened his eyes, trying to focus on the direction that he felt he was being poked at. Strangely no one was there, and he closed his eyes again. Seconds later he heard the laughter of a kid. He quickly stood up in bed, and looked everywhere. Again, no sign of living matter was on sight. Tamaki let himself fall on top of the bed again, when he heard the laughter again.

"Daddy, you can't find me!" a voice said.

Tamaki's eyes widened and not wanting to turn around he shut his eyes closed and started mumbling "Not real, not real". Slightly, his head began moving towards his back, and while doing that he perfectly saw the silhouette of a small boy with brown hair and green, big eyes, pretty much as big as Haruhi's.

"HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tamaki shouted with all his soul

Haruhi jumped out of bed and switched the lights on. She quickly grabbed her robe and ran to the guest room. When she opened the door, Tamaki's face was drenched in fear.

"Tamaki-sempai! What the hell is wrong?" Haruhi's chocolate orbs were wide open and looking at the poor guy

"I-I-I saw a kid! A kid! He was small! He had these big eyes! He…"

"Ok, ok, calm down, sempai! Are you telling me that you saw Bikutoru?" Haruhi asked

"I don't know, I think so" Tamaki's voice was a little bit more relieved

"Well, don't be afraid of him, okay? He was my brother." She said in a matter-of-fact way

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to ghosts"

"Ah… have you slept?"

"Not much. And how about you?"

"Not at all. Come with me. Let's have some tea near the fireplace."

"Ok" Tamaki stood up and followed Haruhi to the living room.

Haruhi and Tamaki were sitting down by the fireplace and having a good time talking about random stuff, when Tamaki heard what was thunder. He quietly turned around to where Haruhi was, but nobody was there. Tamaki searched for her, and finally found her below a table covering her ears, scared.

"Are you still afraid of thunder?" Tamaki asked with a gentle smile on his face

"What do you…?" Haruhi's response was interrupted by another strike of thunder

"I see. Come here you don't have nothing to worry about. Daddy's here!" Tamaki said happily

"Shut up, Tamaki. You're not my fa…" Haruhi again tried to cover her ears as much as she could

"Ah, Haruhi…" Tamaki bent down and placed himself by Haruhi's side, below the table, too.

"Tamaki, why do you care for me so much?" Haruhi asked, her eyes on his

"Because I love you" Tamaki lowered his head and blushed, ashamed of what he had said

"Oh…" Haruhi looked down, making a slight smile "Then why did you marry Éclair?"

"I married Éclair because I thought that you didn't love me." His voice was painful

"But I did, Tamaki… I was the one who thought that your special care and your daddy thing were fake." She said, with a tear coming down to her cheek

"Haruhi, I still love you" Tamaki looked at her straight into the eyes, when another thunder made Haruhi shut tightly her eyes and cover her ears. The blonde took her face with both hands and wiped away her tears. He looked at her with that pure and beautiful smile.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki. I…"

"Shhh… don't worry. You'll be fine." Tamaki took away his hands from her face. Haruhi put her head on his shoulder, and took his hand.

"Never gone." Tamaki lifted her chin up and gave her a warm kiss that was thunder proof and long lasting.

-----

**Note: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: HI GUYS!!!**

**Readers: start to boo and throw rotten vegetables to the author**

**Author: AAAGH! OK! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR OVER FOUR MONTHS! Yeah… I just… wasn't very inspired… and BESIDES, I've had lots of things to do T.T, my computer is dead, and I've been a little lazy (yeah, sorry about that too), but finally I'm on vacation (thank Goodness!)… so now I'm updating this… from a borrowed laptop… BUT I DO IT FOR YOU! SOOOOOOO… On with the story! grabs a fistful of popcorn and stuffs it into mouth**

…

The noise of running water woke him up. Tamaki opened his violet eyes slowly, searching for the brunette who had slept beside him last night. Since he didn't find her, the blond stood up and stretched his muscles. He could still hear the running water and followed the sound, which came from the kitchen. Tamaki smiled to himself as he contemplated the small girl, who was busy preparing breakfast. He liked watching her when she was distracted.

"Haruhi?"

Said girl jumped in surprise, but as she saw who was calling for her, she sighed in relief.

"Tamaki, you scared me!" Haruhi said frowning a little bit, but her frowns were replaced with a serious face that went back to the breakfast business.

_She took out the sempai of my name…_ the gorgeous man thought happily.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Breakfast" she answered bluntly

"Can I help?"

"Sure, help me with the eggs..."

…

**Meanwhile, at the Ootori mansion…**

"Good morning, sweetheart!!!!!" Renge said happily bursting into the room, carrying a silver tray with breakfast. (A/N: Who dares waking up the Shadow King on the morning?!)

"Who the… oh it's you." His fury calming down in seconds (A/N: Renge does!)

"Have some breakfast! HOHOHOHOHO!"

Kyoya just sat on bed, staring blankly at a random place in his room and blinking a few times.

…

**At Haruhi's house…**

"So…" Tamaki broke the silence while he and Haruhi walked by a path on the forest "How do you feel about the house?"

"Well… I don't know… you see Bikutoru freaks me out sometimes. I wonder why he's still roaming by the house, and he calls me Mommy." The brunette explained calmly as she looked up to the tall, handsome guy.

"He calls you Mommy?" violet eyes widened a little bit "Maybe because you resemble your mother a lot. What I don't understand is why he called me Daddy" he said quietly.

"He called you Daddy?" Haruhi chuckled lightly. She didn't notice that she was holding hands with Tamaki.

"Yeah… maybe he's confused. But I don't know…What's that over there?" he asked.

"What?" she turned her head into the direction the blond was pointing at. She could see an abandoned and small fountain. The couple made their way to where the fountain was and stopped right in front of it.

The small construction consisted of a medium sized fountain with a round pool where the water was supposed to be pooled. It looked old and abandoned, but it could be fixed.

"Well, look at this!" Tamaki said. "Looks like it hasn't been used in a while, huh?"

"Yes…" Haruhi replied, examining the fountain "Maybe I can have somebody fix it. Let me see…" the brunette came closer to it for a better view. She noticed that an inscription was recorded on the small pool of the marble construction, but the writing wasn't legible, maybe because it was too old. "Tamaki look at this" she said as the blond came behind her to see what she was pointing at.

"What does it say? I can't read it." He replied, narrowing his eyes as if trying to decipher what the small letters said.

"I don't know, can't read." The brunette frowned lightly, feeling useless.

"Maybe we can get it fixed. Tomorrow I'll call somebody to come and see it. Let's go back, maybe we can call Kyoya and see if his temper is down." Tamaki said as he turned around and took a few steps, but he stopped to wait for Haruhi.

Haruhi turned around too, but looking over her shoulder she stared for a few seconds at the fountain. Finally, she caught up with Tamaki, who took her hand again and together they made their way to the old house.

…

**Author: So! What does the fountain's inscription say? O.o Why does Bikutoru call Tamaki "Daddy" and Haruhi "Mommy"? Are Renge and Kyoya together?**

**Read and Review! Thanks for waiting… n.n'**


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Yay! Look at me n.n' I'M BACK (and for good ;) Lol…) Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and alerts!! I love you guys, you make me feel good about the story! Here is Chapter 7!

…

A silver-colored phone rang loudly, vibrating and falling to the floor. Kyoya frowned, Renge by his side with a fork that held an exaggerating amount of food on it. The Shadow King stood up and bent down to grab the device and flipped it open.

"What do you want, Tamaki?"

"Hello, Kyoya. Are you done with your little jokes?" The blond man said with a slight frown on his brow. Haruhi was upstairs taking a shower.

"Are you done with your stupidity?" Kyoya replied coolly.

"KYOYA! Stop it, ok?" Tamaki was now red like a tomato.

"I'm done with my jokes. Do you mind, blond idiot? I'm busy, make it brief." He answered haughtily.

"What are you doing?" The Host Club King asked curiously.

"None of your business. Again, what do you want?" The brunette started to look a little angry, and he tightened his grip on the phone.

"Listen. I'm with Haruhi. We found a small fountain that needs to be fixed. Do you know somebody who could do the work?"

"No. Is that why you called me, Tamaki?" He managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Yeah!" the blond said chirpily. "Why?" He frowned lightly "Hello? Kyoya?"

Kyoya closed his cell phone quickly and sighed heavily, heading back to where Renge was pinching the bridge of his nose and pushing up his glasses.

…

Tamaki hung up his black phone and threw it to the couch. Haruhi entered the room and looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter?" she said quietly, her hair still wet from the recent shower.

"Kyoya didn't help." He replied calmly.

"Oh, I see." The chocolate-eyed girl said as she sat on the large and comfy sofa. "Don't worry; maybe we can fix it here."

"Yeah…" his voice trailed off and Tamaki sat on the sofa next to the brunette. "He said he was busy. What might he be doing? I mean, he always sleeps until noon…"

"Maybe he was with Renge." Haruhi answered as she examined her nails (A/N: Haruhi examines her nails? O.o Lol…)

"Renge?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, Renge. Remember they had an arranged marriage. They seem to understand each other now. I don't know how, but they do." She chuckled lightly.

"Now I see! That's why she had pictures of her on his living room."

"He did?" now she was the one surprised

"Yes. He had like… two or three."

Both smiled to each other, and Tamaki put his arm around Haruhi.

"You know, I'll call somebody right now." The blond said as he opened his cell phone again.

…

The next day…

A chubby man stood up in front of the door of the old house.

"I'm done. It is a beautiful fountain, very ancient, too. If there is a problem don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Thank you very much, sir. We'll go and see it in a second." Tamaki answered, handing some money to the man.

"Thank you." The man turned on his heel and made his way to his truck. After he left, Haruhi came downstairs and stood next to Tamaki on the doorway.

"Is he done?" she asked, sipping on a glass of water.

"Yeah. You want to go and see?" he smiled to the brunette.

"Of course I do. I want to see what it says." She said, and with that she started to walk into the forest. Tamaki closed the door behind him and caught up with Haruhi a second later. Both made their way to the small fountain that was now like new.

When she saw the polished marble, Haruhi smiled to see that the person who fixed it did a good job. She came closer to the fountain, and now she knelt down to look at the small plate with the inscription.

_In Loving Memory of our son Bikutoru Fujioka. 1982-1985._

A small wind started to blow. Haruhi smiled as she read.

"I hope he is resting in peace." She said to Tamaki. Said blond nodded and smiled to the brunette.

"He is, Haruhi. He is…"

…

Later that day…

Tamaki and Haruhi were watching T.V. calmly when they heard a loud thud downstairs. The brunette muted the T.V. and looked at Tamaki suspiciously.

"It wasn't me" he said calmly. "I'll go see." He stood up and stood on the hallway. Haruhi also stood up and joined him.

"I'll go too." She said quietly.

The couple went down the flight of stairs and looked around. A broken lamp was on the floor, pieces of ceramic spilled on the white mosaics.

"It… fell down?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know. It looks like someone threw it to the floor. It was in the middle of the coffee table." She said in a matter-of-fact way.

A small laughter echoed the hallway. Haruhi shot her head up when she heard the sound. Tamaki sweat dropped. The brunette turned around, facing the large corridor and looked both ways. Nothing could be seen. Tamaki came along and also tried to search on either side of the hall but saw nothing, too. Now footsteps could be heard. Tamaki was getting more nervous at this point, but Haruhi seemed somewhat… calm?

"Let's get out of here." Tamaki said nervously. Haruhi didn't respond to him. She was staring at the far end of the left side of the hallway. The blond looked on that direction and panic dominated his organism. The silhouette of the little kid that he had seen two days before was there, standing still and looking at them. He couldn't see well. Haruhi still was staring quietly, but he could see that she wasn't scared of him.

"Mommy, Daddy, I don't feel well." The child said as he coughed roughly and couldn't stop. His coughs grew louder and louder, but he still could stand. Finally, he fell down and disappeared.

Haruhi's eyes filled with tears and she sobbed lightly, but Tamaki still couldn't understand what he saw. He embraced the girl in a tight hug as she cried against his chest.

…

**A/N: So! Why is Bikutoru still on the house? Are Tamaki and Haruhi going to find the way to lead him to rest? Does Renge feed Kyoya on the mornings (Lol xD)?**

**Thanks for reading! Review! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Once again, THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GUYS! I enjoy writing this stuff because you enjoy reading it; y'all make me feel proud about the story. :)

_When I use italics, I'm describing Tamaki's dream, thoughts._

On with Chapter 8!

Haruhi had, technically, cried herself to sleep. Tamaki, seeing she was in a bad condition, put her to bed after she saw his dead little sibling last night. He couldn't understand what was restraining the little child from a peaceful rest in heaven. Maybe he wanted to warn them, or maybe he wanted them to discover something about this house.

The handsome ex-king of the Ouran Host Club had drifted deep into his thoughts, some about Haruhi, some about her brother, but as he stared absent-mindedly at the cup of tea resting in front of the coffee table situated on the middle of the living room, he could swear that he could see the little boy smiling caringly at the blond. Tamaki's eyes widened in terror, but as soon as he did this, the reflection on his tea disappeared instantaneously. His gaze softened in relief, but a while later he fell asleep.

_Tamaki woke up, but this time the living room was different. He stood up from a dark brown sofa he couldn't recognize. The crackling fireplace was beaming, and on top of the chimney rested various portraits._

"_I'm sure they weren't here a while ago…"_

_He came closer to examine the pictures. He instantly recognized the Fujioka family… before Haruhi was born. Ryoji was standing up, hands laced with her wife, Kotoko, and with his other hand on Bikutoru's head, the little boy with a flashy smile on his face. _

"_They look so… happy." _

_As Tamaki looked at the other pictures, but then he heard footsteps coming to the room he was in. He turned around and saw a Bikutoru. The little kid looked at him and smiled._

"_You!" _

_Tamaki was in awe. The boy was real. He just stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was seeing._

"_You are weird." Bikutoru replied, tilting his head to his left side. He then flashed a smile and started jumping. "What's your name?" he asked._

"_T-T-Tamaki." He said nervously._

"_Oi, you're my sister's friend, right?" he asked quietly._

"_N-N…" He was about to say "no" but he was interrupted again by the young child's voice._

"_Yes you are." He said, pointing his finger to him. _

"_No I'm not, but why am I here?" he asked, finally regaining composure._

"_You are here because I want to tell you something." He said, motioning for him to sit down on the couch. The blond man sat down on the sofa and looked at the little child. _

_He's so mature…_

"_Do you love my sister?" he asked Tamaki, in a very, very serious way._

"_I d-do." He replied nervously again. "I love her since the day I met her."_

"_Then I want you to be like my daddy." He said smiling_

"_Like your daddy?" He asked._

"_Yes! Like my daddy. Good with mommy. And he only loved and will love my mommy. Just like you." He said in a loving voice. "If you break her heart, mommy, daddy and I are going to be very mad and disappointed."_

"_I promise I'll never break her heart." Tamaki said._

Haruhi looked at Tamaki sleeping on the couch and smiled. She sat down and looked at him.

_So peaceful…_

His violet orbs opened slowly and as he became aware of his surroundings he sighed in relief.

"What's the matter?" Haruhi asked curiously and Tamaki jumped as he heard her voice.

"Haruhi, you scared me!" He replied, again, sighing in relief.

"Were you having nightmares or something?" she said

"No." He said simply. "I just had a good dream." He smiled, and sat on the couch, bringing his arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek. She giggled and rested her head on his chest.

_I promise I'll never break your heart, Haruhi…_

A/N: Read and review please! I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update soon. Thanks!!


End file.
